Twist in My Story
by Faith.Hope.Trust
Summary: Hollywood, CA is the backdrop for this love story between a troubled teen Serena , a mob son Darien , and their friends.
1. Intro

**A/N: **I own nothing :) My muse has been nagging me for a couple weeks to write this, so I'm hoping that once I get this started, she'll want to keep working on my two other stories! *crosses fingers*.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this! It's...different, but I think it has the potential to turn into something fantastic. Please rate and review!!

- - -

Serena Deverill stared out the passenger window of her mother's ruby red Volkswagen beetle. They sat in silence, neither one of them willing to break the heavy tension between them. Mrs. Deverill held the steering wheel in a vice-like grip to keep her focused on the road ahead and occasionally on the GPS navigating the two. Serena tried her best to be as invisible as possible to her mother. The brunette knew that she had screwed up. Badly.

_"Why didn't you tell us there was something wrong?" Mrs. Deverill sobbed into her husband's shoulder as they stood in front of their 18 year old daughter in the Emergency Room. Serena Deverill shrugged, her soft brown hair falling in front of her face. There was a nurse watching them, and Serena knew it was because the hospital's policy to watch suicidal patients. She nearly snorted at the thought, but returned to her parents' tear-stained faces. _

_"It wasn't you guys," Serena started, her own tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't want to ask for help__...__to disappoint you by not being able to do this myself!" Anger burned through her as she recalled the painful months spent dorming at a premier performing arts university in New York City. She had much trouble making friends with her fellow students and became severely depressed. _

_"I just wanted to disappear," she murmured, her tears spilling down her cheeks. The nurses interrupted them then, to take Serena up to the Mental Ward. Her parents were ushered out, given the appropriate contact information, and then Serena was led up stairs. _

"Serena!" Mrs. Deverill hissed at her daughter, snapping her out of her daydream. "We're here." Her voice was chilly and Serena had to stifle the shiver that made its way down her back. She exited the car and followed her mother into the medical building. The receptionist handed Serena forms to fill out, and then told them both to take a seat.

Minutes passed and Serena willed the door to open and for her doctor to come and rescue her from her mother. Things at home had been very tense of late. Finally, the maple door opened to reveal a tall, slim brunette that couldn't have been much older than twenty-five. "Ms. Deverill?" a soft, gentle voice asked. Serena stood and gave her mother a quick wave before following this woman through the door, down the hallway, and into another room. Her office was rather small, with a desk in one corner and a small table with two chairs on either side in the other. A bookshelf was on one wall, and various degrees hung around the room as decoration.

"Have a seat, Ms. Deverill," the woman said, gesturing to the chair opposite the door. Serena shrugged and plopped herself down. "My name is Lunaria Morgan, but you can call me Luna." She smiled.

"Serena," replied the patient, barely reacting to the odd name.

"Well, Serena, do you know why you're here?" Luna asked.

Serena met Luna's gaze easily. "I'm here because I tried to kill myself," she replied evenly.

"Do you know why you attempted suicide?"

"No."

"Well, we're going to try and figure that out during these sessions, okay?"

"Sure," Serena replied with a shrug. She would do what she had to, in order to please her parents.

Luna kept the conversation going for the entire hour, asking Serena questions about her likes and dislikes, about her friends, her family, and about school. By the end of the hour, Luna was eerily impatient to get the next appointment scheduled. Serena agreed to meet Luna again at the same time next week, and left.

- - -

_Home again, home again, jiggity jig,_ Serena thought to herself as she climbed the spiral staircase up to her bedroom. She, quite luckily, lived in what most people would call an attic. However, the Deverill Mansion was built so long ago that the attic was a part of the house. There were three bedrooms and the master suite on the floor beneath her, and then the main floor was under that, with the living room, dining room, kitchen, den, family room, two bathrooms, and a stairwell down to the basement which served as a recreational area as well as the laundry area. Their sprawling grounds were kept manicured by a prestigious lawn service that provided lawn care to everyone on Mulholland Drive. Her father was a movie producer, so he was constantly working and traveling. Her mother owned a boutique on Hollywood Blvd and spent most of her time absorbed in that. Serena's younger brother, Murphy, was fourteen years old and enrolled in Chaminade College Preparatory High School where she had graduated the previous June.

With a heavy sigh, Serena fell onto her bed and just lay there in silence. Her mind was spinning and she didn't know what to do. Deciding to keep herself busy, Serena collected all her laundry and dragged it down to the laundry room. She sorted and pre-treated everything and put on a load of colds before returning to her room. She turned her iPod on and began cleaning her room, though there wasn't much to clean. Deciding to take a break, Serena brought her laptop over to her bed and logged onto her Facebook for the first time in almost three weeks. There were a few messages waiting for her, but for the most part, no one had noticed that she had been sans technology for nearly three weeks. A sigh escaped her lips as she signed off Facebook and started looking at the news.

- - -

On the other side of town, a tall, muscular man stood at the window of his room, looking out at the wide expanse of greenery behind the mansion he had grown up in. Darien Grimm was thankful for being taken in by the Amoretti Family. His earliest memories were of Don Giovanni visiting him in the hospital and offering to adopt him. The eight year old immediately accepted, trusting his gut instinct that Giovanni Amoretti would provide for him. Ever since that day, twelve years ago, Darien Grimm never once questioned his decision. He grew up with a strong sense of family, had everything he could ever want, and worked hard to earn the privileges afforded to him. He had no idea that his entire life was about to be turned upside down.

- - -

**A/N: **Okay guys…that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Meetings and Friends

**A/N: **Usual disclaimer...nothing is owned. I actually dreamed out this entire story and now I can't remember half of it. I'll do my best though!

- - -

_Change is what I need,_ Serena Deverill thought to herself as she walked up and down the aisles of the grocery store. She had been given chores to do since returning home and she was getting tired of it quickly. It had only been a week and already Serena just wanted to give up. However, she remembered how much pain she had caused her parents and reminded herself that the situation was her fault. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't bother to look where she was going when she turned the corner into the main aisle, bumping into a rather solid object. Startled, she looked up, causing her pigtails to whip around her neck, as her soft brown eyes met the delicate foamy sea green one's on the man she ran into.

"Watch where you're going!" the man exclaimed angrily, holding up a plastic bag filled with now smashed tomatoes.

Serena flushed guiltily. "I'm so sorry! I'll buy you more," she said quickly, fishing out her wallet. She pulled out a twenty and went to hand it to the stranger. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes locked with his intense ones. "I uh...I...Do I know you?" she asked quickly, before her mind caught up with her mouth.

Darien shook cocked his head to the side, completely ignoring the outstretched money and contemplated her question. "I don't think so, but you look familiar. Do you have a sister with blonde hair?" he asked, seeming to remember a distant flickering memory of a woman who resembled the girl in front of him, only with long blond hair.

Serena shook her head. "I've been a brunette all my life, along with all the girls in my family," she replied softly. "Anyway," she added, shaking her thoughts away, "I'm really sorry about the tomatoes. Here, please, take this." She held the crisp bill out towards him, but he pushed it back towards her gently.

"It's quite alright," he replied kindly, his eyes sparkling. "I needed different ones anyway if they were going to be any good," he added with a wink. "I'll see you around!" With that, he walked past her towards the fresh produce, leaving her to stare after him before she continued on her shopping trip.

- - -

_Do you have a sister with blonde hair? _Serena had pondered the question ever since it was asked. Now home, she held the box dye in front of her in contemplation. Knowing she wasn't going to decide anytime soon, she picked up her phone to call one of her best friends. Rachel Hastings picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Rachel asked.

"Hey Raye, its Serena."

"Hey Rena, what're you up to?"

"Not much. Contemplating going blonde."

"Sounds perfect," Raye teased.

Serena growled. "Raye," she hissed warningly.

Her best friend chuckled and replied, "Meet you at Mako's?"

"I haven't been to Mako's in ages! I heard it got taken over by this new up and coming chef. Is it true?" Serena asked excitedly.

"Yep, and I've got the skinny on it. Our standing reservation is still in effect," Raye reminded her.

"See you in ten," Serena replied, hanging up the phone. She quickly changed into a gray cotton short sleeved dress that fell to her mid-thigh. Adding a thick dark purple belt around her waist, purple dangle earrings, and black ballet flats on her feet completed the look. She quickly applied a little bit of makeup and practically ran out the door.

Mako's was an upscale restaurant halfway between Raye's house and Serena's, and was also right near Chaminade, which made it the perfect after school hang out. They became good friends with the maître d_' _and the head chef. When Serena graduated Chaminade, her parents hosted the party there and had the entire restaurant shut down just for the celebration. While in New York, she had heard that the head chef had been the victim of a hit and run, and that his replacement was a new, up and coming genius chef.

Serena easily found a parking spot right by the front door and was greeted by the maître d_'_ at the door. He led her right to her usual table where Raye was already seated. The black haired beauty Serena had come to think of as a sister immediately stood and the pair hugged tightly. They both laughed and separated, taking their seats.

"So, what are you up to these days?" Serena asked as the waiter poured them both a glass of water.

"I've just been working a lot lately. I picked up extra shifts around the office for the money. They've got me handling most of the incoming admission applications, which is a huge responsibility. Looking at all the scores and such, I don't know how we got in to Chaminade," Raye replied with a teasing smile.

Serena stuck her tongue out playfully before replying, "Your grades were always good Raye. I wouldn't have passed without you or Ami-chan! Have you heard from her lately?"

"Just letters back and forth. She's helping her mom take care of some of the poorer communities on the outskirts of the big towns. She seems to be enjoying it," Raye replied, filling Serena in on the activities of the Japanese exchange student they had befriended instantly. Ami's goal was to be a doctor, and she had already passed all the medical board exams in America, so she returned to Japan to work with her mother.

"Oh that's great! I'm happy that Ami's happy," Serena replied, taking a sip of her water. She glanced at the menu and saw that it had been entirely made over. "They've changed everything!" The look of surprise on her face was priceless in Rachel's opinion.

"Yea, the owner, one of the Amoretti's, they gave her free reign to do whatever she wanted. This place is still delicious though. The chef's name is Lita, and apparently she's really tomboyish as well as a spectacular cook," Raye informed her previously absent friend. "I'd recommend her salmon fillet. It's absolutely divine!"

Serena smiled and they both ordered the salmon special. Within minutes, a selection of warm bread was delivered to the table and the two best friends easily slipped into routine. "How's Mina doing? Is she still trying to get her big break around here?" Serena asked.

"Course she is. You know Mina," Raye replied, taking a sip of her soda. "She's actually also working as an assistant to Kalen Fredricks, the owner of Rocky Media Productions. Mina's got an in for almost any movie that's being considered by the company."

Serena let out a low whistle, happy for one of her best friends. "Mina sure knows how to get ahead," she added with a chuckle. Their food came at that moment and Serena was positively thrilled when the waiter placed the dish in front of her. "This looks delicious! You never steer me wrong, Raye!"

Silence ensued between them as they happily enjoyed the fish. After swallowing a bite, Raye prompted, "So have you met anyone yet?" Serena nearly choked on her own bite.

"Are you a freakin mind reader?" she asked, eyeing her friend warily. "If you must know, I did meet someone!" Serena took a long sip of her soda, grinning in response to Raye's glare. "Relax; I just met him earlier while I was out grocery shopping. He's really cute! I didn't get his name though." Serena frowned at the realization, but shrugged and smiled again. "I'm sure if it's meant to be I'll run into him again. What about you?"

Raye blushed, and Serena knew her friend had found someone. "Actually, we ah...I mean, I started dating a pre-law student, a Jayden Daniels actually. He's...difficult, for sure, but a perfect match for me Rena. I think he might be _the one_ you know?"

Serena couldn't stop the huge smile and squeak of joy at her friend's admission. "Oh, Raye I'm so happy for you!!" She reached across the table and hugged her friend as best she could. "It seems like Ami just needs to get back here so we can fix her up!" Serena grinned as she was handed a dessert menu.

"We'll take chocolate cake, please. Also, if the chef has a minute, we'd like to meet her," Serena informed the waiter with barely a thought, waving him off before turning back to Raye. The waiter, bewildered, spoke in hushed tones to the maître d_' _who quickly went to speak to Lita himself.

Within minutes, their desert was hand delivered by a gorgeous, tall, impeccably dressed woman who could really only be described as a modern day Amazonian with delicate brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. Rose shaped studs were on each ear and a simple necklace with a thunderbolt rested around her neck. "I hear you two are regulars?" she asked, her voice warm and welcoming despite the intimidating appearance.

"We are," Serena replied with a smile, holding out her hand. "I'm Serena Deverill, and this is Rachel Hastings. We used to come by every day after school over at Chaminade." Lita shook both Serena and Rachel's hands.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Lita, and currently in charge of this place," she replied, looking around the restaurant with a fondness Serena had seen in the previous chef. "I'm glad such loyal customers stuck with the change," she added with a smile.

"Your food is absolutely delicious! We look forward to many more meals," Raye interjected, smiling widely. Lita nodded and excused herself, returning to the kitchens.

"I like her," Serena pronounced, as if that were an obvious decision that wouldn't be countered. Raye chuckled and enjoyed the rest of her dessert, reflecting on the strong figure Serena had been in her life ever since she arrived at Chaminade as a freshman.

- - -

_Rachel Hastings stood with her shoulders back and her head held high as she faced the double door entrance to this up-scale prep school. _You can do it_," she muttered to herself. Just as she was about to reach for the door it opened up and a brunette tripped over the threshold, falling on Raye. Instinctively, she steadied the strange, clumsy girl. _

_"Oh thanks!" The brunette said, straightening her clothes. "I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz when I'm in a rush," she added. When her gaze met Raye's, she smiled widely. "Are you new?" _

_Raye nodded. "I'm Rachel, but everyone mostly calls me Raye."_

_"I'm Serena! Where's your homeroom?" Serena asked, seeing the schedule held in Raye's hand._

_"Um...Room 123," Raye replied. Serena's eyes lit up._

_"Mine too! Come on, you'll love Mr. Sterling. He's really sweet," Serena replied, linking arms with her. They quickly became inseparable__._

- - -

"Earth to Raye," Serena said, waving her arms in front of her friend's face. "Where'd you go off to?" She asked curiously.

"I was just thinking," Raye replied. "Actually, what do you say we go to a salon and get your hair dyed professionally? I think you'd look spectacular as a blonde!" Serena's eyes lit up and they settled the bill quickly. Their cars were brought around front and Serena followed Raye's bright red VW Beetle to a salon a few miles away, close to the Amoretti estate.


End file.
